


Острая морковка по-корейски

by jana_nox



Series: Морковка [2]
Category: Block B (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Edging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: — Я и не подозревал, что ты садист, — сдавленным голосом, но одновременно с нотками какой-то восторженности нарушил молчание Чихо.— Не ожидал, что ты действительно послушаешься и предупредишь меня, а не просто кончишь, — одновременно с ним вырвалось у Джэхё.
Relationships: Ahn Jaehyo/Woo Jiho | Zico
Series: Морковка [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Острая морковка по-корейски

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/gifts).



> Первый фик был на челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), но я забыла вписать поцелуй. Так что:
> 
> 26\. as an apology— в качестве извинения

— Да удобно все, где хочешь лег и спишь! — пошутил Чихо, нервно поводя плечами и проверяя, как клацают прикованные к кровати наручники. 

Джэхё не одобрял. Огромную кровать — от стены до стены — не одобрял, несмотря на все заверения Чихо, мол, да Тэиль видел больше экшна, чем этот матрас. Джэхё не ревновал, конечно, они вместе дай-то боже месяц, но справки о личной жизни неведомого ему пока Тэиля наводить все равно не хотелось. А пока что кровать реально потрясала, но скорее не размерами, а своей глупостью. Впихнуть настоящий американский супер кингсайз (203*203 сантиметра!) в скромных размеров сеульскую квартирку мог только такой человек, как Чихо. В итоге она занимала большую часть площади, и протиснуться между стенкой и этим королевским ложем можно было лишь кое-как. “Но вот тумбочку уже не поставишь,” — расстроенно поделился Чихо, когда Джэхё в первый раз оставался у него с ночевкой. — “Кстати, поищи сразу смазку под подушками.”

Под бесчисленными подушками в изголовье кровати можно было найти две пары наручников, какие-то зажимы (для сосков?), даже сплющенную коробку от злополучного пояса верности, благодаря которому они познакомились, и много чего еще. У Чихо, утверждал сам Чихо, не было зависимости от игрушек, но он обладал пытливым умом и не мог устоять перед корпоративной скидкой их соседки Ким Сохи, которая, несмотря на успешно оконченный психфак (а, может, благодаря ему), работала в секс-шопе на углу.

Все это и навело Джэхё на мысль.

— Раздвинь ноги, пожалуйста.

— Что, даже целоваться не будем? — скорее игриво, чем обиженно уточнил Чихо, разумеется, вогнав этим Джэхё в краску. Краснел Джэхё в присутствии своего нового бойфренда часто и со вкусом, и вина лежала не только на остром языке последнего, его уверенной манере себя вести и решительной натуре. Стыдливо гореть щеки Джэхё заставляли собственные мысли и то, что раньше он и мечтать не мог, чтобы зажать человека, знакомого ему дай бог неделю, в углу за коридорным принтером, не говоря уже чтобы...

— Раздвинь ноги, — более настойчиво повторил Джэхё и, глядя на то, с каким удовольствием исполняется его просьба, наклонился поцеловать Чихо в качестве извинения.

Чихо обожал целоваться, это становилось ясно прямо сразу. Он не торопил с сексом, мог сдерживать свои загребущие лапы, если вдруг Джэхё застеснялся публично проявлять нежность и внимание прямо посреди семейного ресторанчика. Главное было не забыть зацеловать его, придя домой. Прижаться губами, дав почувствовать улыбку, потереться носом о нос, щеку. Чихо обязательно бы улыбался тоже, агрессивно просунул в рот язык, закусил губу, распустил руки и перемежал порнушные стоны со сказанными нежным шепотом приятностями. 

Но больше всего Джэхё нравилось то, как открыто Чихо наслаждался происходящим. Он был прямолинеен в своих пристрастиях и не стеснялся ни минуты времени. Куда там! Не боясь осуждения со стороны, он демонстрировал свое удовольствие всем своим видом, притягивая руку Джэхё к своей промежности.

— Не спеши, — стоило Чихо дернуться, остановил его Джэхё, углубляя поцелуй. — У нас впереди сколько угодно времени, да?

— Договорились на полчаса, — поправил его Чихо. — “Сколько угодно” я, пожалуй, не выдержу, ведь я уже начал...

Джэхё воспользовался подводкой и стянул с него штаны, снова, как в тот раз, обнажая нижнюю часть туловища Чихо. Оставшийся сидеть в майке с раздвинутыми голыми ногами и полувозбужденным членом, Чихо представлял зрелище не самое странное, что видел Джэхё, хотя, конечно, ожидал, что Чихо будет из тех, кто щеголяет голым торсом по любому поводу и вовсе без оного (но это был Пак Джебом с их этажа, по сравнению с ним его Чихо на самом деле оказался довольно скромным).

Джэхё устроился между его ног выдавил смазку на ладонь, размазал ее по члену. В ответ Чихо довольно поморщился и чуть-чуть согнул колени.

— Приступим?

— Как договаривались, помнишь? — в очередной раз обозначил правила Джэхё. — Если соберешься кончить, скажи мне. Можешь использовать “светофор”: красный, желтый, зеленый; можешь просто сказать.

— Все еще не совсем понимаю, почему я должен предупреждать тебя, если после этого ты собираешься остановиться? — начал вредничать Чихо.

По игравшей на его лице улыбке Джэхё понимал, что тот ему доверяет, просто тянет время.

— Все будет хорошо, — повторил он и, набравшись смелости, процитировал слова, сказанные Чихо в первую их встречу: — Просто доверься мне, окей? Я уверен, тебе такое зайдет.

Он начал движения снизу вверх, размазывая потеплевшую в его ладони смазку по стволу. Член постепенно твердел, наливаясь кровью, и Джэхё предупреждающе поднял глаза на Чихо, как бы предупреждая его, чтобы тот не дергался. Постепенно он так вошел в ритм, что занятие перестало быть монотонным. Чихо не скрывал свои реакции, реагируя от головы до пяток, и выражения его лица менялись так быстро — от изначального удовольствия до нараставшего с каждой минутой нетерпения. Следить за ним было как наркотик.

Джэхё поменял затекшую было руку и добавил еще больше смазки, подбираясь выше, и, одновременно оглаживая, накрыл головку ладонью, потом еще раз. От наплыва приятных ощущений Чихо весь напрягся, дернув ногой и сбивая простынь неаккуратной гармошкой, и впервые застонал.

— Мне кажется, мы очень серьезно начали, — со смешком заметил Джэхё, снова наклоняясь ближе, чтобы они могли поцеловаться. 

Их губы едва сталкивались, нежными касаниями разогревая и дразня. Чихо сдался первым, приподнял подбородок, углубляя поцелуй и просовывая в рот Джэхё язык. Поцелуи, казалось, расслабили обоих, рука Джэхё вернулась на свое место и дело пошло веселее. Уже через несколько минут Чихо стал задыхаться Джэхё в рот и глухо простонал второй раз, более опасно, просяще:

— Дай мне передохнуть, а?

Джэхё вытер руки о полотенце и провел сухими ладонями по разведенным ногам Чихо, разминая затекшие было мышцы. Он старался не дотрагиваться до стоящего члена, пока сам Чихо молился, считал овец или снова представлял голого Пак Кёна (Джэхё уже успел познакомиться с лучшим другом своего бойфренда и неоднозначно относился к тому, с какой частотой тот появлялся при обсуждении их половой жизни). Он размял его ступни, пальцы, как делают это в педикюрных салонах (не видя поводов отказывать себе, красивому, он знал толк в таких вещах), растер икры, поднимаясь выше и проводя ладонями по коже против роста волос, вызывая у Чихо мурашки. Все это время тот наблюдал за ним, по-лисьему хитро прикрыв глаза.

Джэхё приблизился к коленкам, погладил их, накрывая ладонями, пощекотал выпирающие косточки, но так и не придумав, что с ними еще можно сделать, продвинулся выше, растирая и разминая мышцы на бедрах и в итоге замерев на внутренней их стороне в миллиметрах от промежности.

— Я могу продолжать?

Разморенный лаской и вдобавок только что открывший у себя футфетиш Чихо только успел кивнуть — и Джэхё снова сжал в руке его член, на этот раз сразу задав жесткий ритм. Чихо взвыл и задергался, попытавшись свести колени вместе, но Джэхё ему не позволил, удерживая Чихо на кровати и позволяя держаться себя в захватившем их шторме ощущений.

На какое-то время комнату наполнили хлюпанье смазки, их тяжелое дыхание и звуки возни: Чихо то и дело пытался взбрыкнуть, и вся концентрация Джэхё уходила на то, чтобы не позволить ему и ни в коем случае не замедлять взятый ритм. Второй раз Чихо продержался меньше времени и, тонко взвыв и задергав скованной наручниками правой рукой, попытался то ли остановить Джэхё, то ли привлечь его внимание. Тот в ту же секунду убрал руки в сторону, и в комнате повисла звенящая тишина. Чихо, кажется, забыл, как дышать, и Джэхё в своем восхищении им был несильно дальше.

— Я и не подозревал, что ты садист, — сдавленным голосом, но одновременно с нотками какой-то восторженности нарушил молчание Чихо, наконец, делая вдох полной грудью.

— Не ожидал, что ты действительно послушаешься и предупредишь меня, а не просто кончишь, — одновременно с ним выпалил Джэхё.

Джэхё вдруг резко осознал, что все происходящее влияло не только на Чихо. Он как-то пропустил тот факт, что и у него самого сейчас стоял и крепко, он взмок и ощущал соленую влагу над верхней губой и в подмышках. В этот момент, глядя над распластанного под ним Чихо, его малиновый от возбуждения член и полное смятения лицо, он и правда не мог сказать, когда и как это случилось.

Все началось со всей этой истории с поясом верности и неловкого подката Чихо про игрушки. Джэхё все никак не мог понять, зачем такому, как Чихо, полному свэга и уверенности в себе, настолько большой арсенал. Мысли приводили его к самым странным выводам, но он так и не придумал ничего конкретного. Только понял, что хочет сделать ему приятное своими руками. Вот чтобы без посторонней помощи.

Ну, а раз Чихо любил погорячее — выбор пал на эджинг. 

— Мы договорились на полчаса, все еще считаешь, что сможешь выдержать? — проигнорировав злобные инсинуации в своей адрес, спросил Джэхё.

— Я не знаю, у меня слабо со временем. А сколько уже прошло?

— Двенадцать минут, — ответил Джэхё, едва взглянув на часы. 

Перед этим днем он отчаянно гуглил и советовался со знакомыми, боявшись показать свою неопытность. Не то чтобы это был прям совсем-совсем его первый раз, но мысль причинить Чихо вред или как-то обидеть была настолько невыносимой, что он сразу решил не столько ориентироваться на время, сколько действовать по обстановке. 

Убедившись, что Чихо в порядке, он приступил по новой. Взял в горсть яйца, смазал и покатал между пальцев. Сделав глубокий вдох и наполнив воздухом легкие перед очередным туром, Чихо пониже съехал с подушек, поменяв положение все еще прикованных к спинке кровати рук. Воспользовавшись сменой позы, Джэхё просунул руку глубже между ягодиц и погладил расселину, надавливая на анус. Так далеко они еще не заходили, но в этот момент по тому, как зажегся взгляд Чихо, стало понятно, что он хочет, и внезапно Джэхё захотел тоже, захотел сильно и прямо сейчас.

— Что ты делаешь? — недовольным голосом спросил Чихо, когда пальцы исчезли. В очередной раз вытерев руки о полотенце, которое, судя по всему, после этого вечера было уже не спасти, вместо ответа Джэхё стянул с себя пижамный верх и штаны, оставшись абсолютно голым. Из них двоих это Чихо предпочитал заниматься сексом в майке, и Джэхё пока не торопился с вопросами об этом, уважая чужой комфорт и вместо этого сам раздеваясь при первом удобном случае.

Он навалился сверху, добавив смазку на свой полувозбужденный член и начал дрочить себе, нависнув прямо над Чихо. Комната резко сжалась до них двоих, и тот смотрел на него снизу вверх как заколдованный, будто был не в силах оторвать взгляда, внимательно следил за каждым движением руки.

— Как хорошо, что ты медленный, — вдруг вырвалось у него, и он заржал, тут же испортив момент. 

Джэхё непонимающе вытаращился и замер, так и оставив руку на своем члене. Выглядел он при этом, наверняка, самым глупым образом.

— Ну я заметил, заводишься неспеша, можно потянуть время... Это же хорошо, ну что ты остановился, — поспешно бормотал вместо извинений Чихо, перебивая сам себя и корча самые жалостливые гримасы. — Продолжай, пожалуйста. Нет, постой! Дотронься до меня тоже, давай вместе?

Джэхё уже не слушал его, опустив бедра и прижавшись кожей к коже. Тот болезненно охнул от прикосновения к перевозбужденному члену, но тут же мотнул головой в сторону, мол, продолжай. 

Крышу действительно сносило знатно.

В итоге Джэхё уткнулся ему в шею, глубоко вдохнул вибрацию стонов Чихо, запах мускуса и пота, и начал дрочить им обоим, пытаясь ухватить оба члена как можно плотнее и сжимая крепче. Ему действительно требовалось больше времени, чтобы достичь разрядки, но они начали так давно, что Джэхё сам на мгновение потерял счет минутам. Казалось, он успел сделать всего несколько движений и почувствовал, как поджимаются яйца и в основании позвоночника зарождается требовательное, яркое чувство.

Чихо, судя по всему, уже какое-то время терпел или шел с ним шаг в шаг.

— Джэхё! Джэхё! — только и успел лихорадочно выкрикнуть он предупреждение, и Джэхё разжал кулак, выпрямился на кровати, зажимая бока Чихо между колен. Не отрывая взгляда от Чихо, он перехватил свой член другой рукой и не прекращал двигать рукой, пока недовел себя до оргазма прямо на распластанного под ним Чихо, на его живот, майку, вызывающе торчащий вверх член.

Чихо возмущенно закричал от бессилия и заметался на кровати в поисках утраченных прикосновений, но все, что оставил ему Джэхё, это алеющий засос на шее и дразнящий взгляд.

— Я действительно немного садист, — довольно вылизывая испачканный в сперме палец, подтвердил Джэхё. — А твое время еще не вышло.

Разомлевший после оргазма, он еще какое-то время просто наблюдал, пока Чихо матерился и не переставал сверлить его взглядом в ответ. Постепенно он пришел в себя и медленно, как будто лениво или вместо извинений, принялся ласкать тело Чихо, не обходя стороной все его тайные места: сгиб локтя, где ему было скорее щекотно, чем приятно, чувствительные ключицы, виднеющиеся под тканью соски — постепенно спускаясь обратно к бедрам. Чихо недовольно крутился, стонал и потихоньку начинал дрожать от малейшего прикосновения, разогретый до предела и не в силах уже разобрать, что приносит удовольствие, а что вызванную усталостью и перевозбуждением боль.

— Поможешь мне немного? — попросил Джэхё, разводя ноги Чихо шире в стороны и попытавшись закинуть одну их них себе на плечо.

С первого раза у Джэхё не вышло, и Чихо моргнул осоловело, как будто не понимая, что происходит, а потом с шумом выдохнул и согнул ноги в коленях, помогая взгромоздить их себе на плечи.

— Жду не дождусь, как ты снимешь с меня эти наручники, — усталым голосом проворчал он, снова дергая руками, проверяя их на прочность. Джэхё с беспокойством поглядел на его запястья в поисках покраснений, но Чихо крутил ими довольно, будто их надежная хватка и, кто знает, боль отвлекали его и помогали сосредотачиваться на моменте. — Не знаю, что сделаю, но просто обязан тебе отомстить.

— Ты должен будешь меня предупредить, если станет слишком, окей? — напомнил Джэхё, начисто игнорируя угрозу. И зубасто улыбнулся: — А так жду с нетерпением.

Крик Чихо, казалось, отражался от стен.

— Бляяяяяяяяя!

Джэхё взял его член в рот. Не слишком глубоко, но со всем старанием посасывая головку. Смазка на вкус была приятной, выбирали вместе в том же магазинчике, и он демонстративно слизывал жидкость с кончика, проводя широким языком по головке и глядя прямо на Чихо. Но к сожалению, тот уже не смотрел на него в ответ, не мог, преданный собственным телом. Закинув голову вверх, зажмурившись и плотно сжав зубы, он только громко дышал и с чувством стонал, периодически скатываясь во всхлипы.

С громким чпоком Джэхё выпустил член изо рта, вновь обращаясь к Чихо:

— Чихо-я, посмотри на меня. Так нормально?

Он убедился, что Чихо хорошо видно зажатый у в его руке квадратик презерватива, раскрыл упаковку, натягивая латекс на пальцы. Смазка лежала все тут же, под боком, кое-как испачкавшись в ней, он снова просунув руку под Чихо и находя вход. Чихо приветствовал его движения, расслабляясь и подставляясь. Его, кажется, ничего не пугало, наоборот, пока Джэхё внутренне паниковал, на чаше внутренних весов взвешивая бьющееся внутри желание и стремление состорожничать, Чихо даже с радостью принимал новое развитие событий. 

Первый палец вошел легко, растягивая и разминая. С двумя сперва было сложнее, но проблему представляли скорее опасения со стороны Джэхё. Технически ничего такого особенного они не делали, но ощущения так отличались от того, когда он делал это с собой и, казалось, они ступили на новую непознанную территорию, дорогу, которая приведет их куда-то дальше. 

— Я у тебя не видел ни одного вибратора, — вдруг понял Джэхё и в панике замер, так и не вытащив пальцы. — Тебе точно окей?

Чихо из последних сил дышал через нос, поджимал мышцы пресса и напряженно, но подбадривающе ему улыбался. Он открыл рот, но Джэхё перебил его, прежде чем тот успел ответить:

— Если ты сейчас скажешь что я лучше чем вибратор, я вытаскиваю пальцы и ухожу отсюда, — мертвецки серьезным тоном предупредил он.

Чихо, подлая душа, тихонечко засмеялся и тут же взвыл, стоило Джэхё нащупать что-то внутри.

— Вот здесь, давай, вперед, — сквозь стоны постарался придать ему уверенности Чихо, — мне кажется, я все, я больше не могу, пора заканчивать.

По первому его слову Джэхё поспешил наклониться вперед, вновь заглатывая член. Он ускорил движение кисти, вгоняя пальцы глубже, размеренно нажимал на одну и ту же точку где-то внутри, снова и снова. Прошло еще мгновение, две, десять. Джэхё дышал через нос, слыша только шум в ушах, и несколько раз сглотнул. Время растянулось, подобно резинке, а потом с хлестом схлопнулось, когда не выдержав напряжения, Чихо весь сжался в беззвучном крике и кончил, изливаясь Джэхё в рот.

Джэхё сплюнул, снял с пальцев презерватив и вытер излишки спермы с них обоих многострадальным полотенцем.

— Наручники, — пытаясь отдышаться, напомнил Чихо. 

Джэхё обеспокоенно вскарабкался к изголовью кровати. Стоило расстегнуть одну руку, та тут же обхватила его за талию и сильным движением притянула, обнимая крепко-крепко и перекатывая Чихо на грудь. С громким “уфф” Джэхё приземлился прямо на него, получая в ответ теплое объятие и чмок в плечо.

— Отпусти, — захихикал он, — вторая рука... мне нужно... 

После непродолжительной борьбы и еще десятка чмоков в послеоргазменном уюте комнаты все-таки раздался щелчок второго браслета. Чихо сиял, вымотанный, но донельзя довольный, и скрытая пружина внутри Джэхё расслабилось, возвращая ему наконец игривое настроение. 

— Я же обещал, что отомщу, — голосом злодея из Бонда произнес Чихо, положив обе ладони на самое щекотное место — под ребра, заставляя Джэхё мгновенно напрячься. 

— Обнимашки и душ? — решил попробовать поторговаться тот.

— И ты готовишь рамен, пока я бегом мыться. А то жрать как-то хочется.

Но из объятий пока не выпустил. Только прижал крепче, насвистывая под нос смешную песенку про печеньку. Пристроившийся на его плече Джэхё никуда и не спешил, довольный первой победой над всемирной индустрией игрушек для взрослых. Но сперва — отдых.


End file.
